


Hasta que la muerte nos separe

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Voldemort estaba hecho a su medida. Eran ellos dos hasta que la muerte los separara.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 12





	Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**Author's Note:**

> Este humilde fanfic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama (Harrymort/Tomarry). ¡Pueden encontrar en FB un grupo con el mismo nombre!

**Hasta** **que la** **muerte** **nos** **separe**

┌──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────┐

De repente, en medio del ocio y la desolación, llegó a la conclusión de que existía una persona hecha a su medida.

Harry supuso que era malo que pasara tanto tiempo encerrado en un armario, sin nadie que lo escuchara hablar sobre las cientos de preocupaciones que poco lo dejaban respirar. La soledad era una plaga destructiva que desenterraba los pensamientos más errados y quiméricos que el inconsciente ocultaba. La soledad, le pareció, era una enfermedad que no muchos superaban; secaba corazones sin mucho esfuerzo y volvía locos a los más cuerdos. Por supuesto que existían unos cuantos que eran inmunes a los devastadores efectos del abandono, a la aridez, que disfrutaban de la árida sensación de la negligencia, del aislamiento.

¿Pero él? Él no formaba parte del selecto grupo que no necesitaba a nadie. Dudaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de superar su deseo de ser amado y aceptado, estaba acostumbrado a delirar la adoración, el cariño, la compañía. Necesitaba tanto, tanto, tanto el reconocimiento, el placer que provocaba un abrazo y olvidarse de que nació más maldito que querido.

La idea de una persona hecha para él, un individuo que le correspondía, lo dejó sin aliento. He ahí la tumba abierta, rasgada, la bomba epidémica que logró que los cielos retumbaran, he ahí la realización, la epifanía, el día de la revelación. De repente la soledad no fue la única peste. El crudo amor apareció. Impreciso, inexacto, ideal demasiado aterrador y, sin embargo, tan maravilloso.

Lo más irónico e inexplicable fue que aquel que parecía estar hecho a su medida no era otro más que su enemigo. Cuando la gente se casaba decía "estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad", cuando la gente se casaba era para siempre, para la eternidad y anunciaban que se encontrarían juntos "hasta que la muerte los separara".

¿No era acaso la relación que mantenía con Voldemort? Qué manera tan retorcida de manchar el casto juramento, qué manera tan aborrecible de ver la situación. Su difunta madre lloraría si supiera sobre los pensamientos que vagaban por su golpeada cabeza. Pero nadie podía culparlo, que alguien argumentara contra su lógica, que alguien le dijera que no tenía razón al creer que su vida estaba más que unida a la del asesino del mundo mágico. Voldemort era la causa y efecto, era el culpable de que se hubiera moldeado como un perfecto mártir que tenía constantes ataques de ira y aprehensión, era la razón por la que se aferraba a la humanidad y buscaba mantenerse limpio, _libre_ _de_ _pecado_.

Harry sonrió con amargura. _Voldemort_ _estaba_ _hecho_ _a_ _su_ _medida_. Eran ellos dos hasta que la muerte los separara, hasta que la guerra los alcanzara y la batalla los destrozara.

┌──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────┐

Si tiempo después Harry tomó la mano de su enemigo, si tiempo después el salvador del mundo mágico decidió que prefería no pelear y mantenerse vivo, si tiempo después el niño que vivió renunció a todo lo que siempre creyó y se paró al lado de Voldemort... nadie podía culparlo. Él sólo deseó que su corazón supiera que la inexplicable palabra amor era más que un verbo, él sólo quiso que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que la muerte se lo llevara y el juramento jamás pronunciado se cumpliera.

Anheló que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que la muerte los separara.

(La intangible soledad era un abismo en el que no era capaz de respirar.

Se negó a volver a la fosa llamada armario y hacerle frente al precipicio conocido como el "bien común").   
  



End file.
